


Masked Flight

by Jathis



Series: Belly Dancer [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Dancing, Chases, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dancer runs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Flight

He felt ill as soon as he stepped out onto the stage. Ben frowned to himself, raising his hands above his head as he tried to wave it away and focus on his dancing. He started to move his stomach but stumbled when a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. He could hear people in the audience murmuring in surprise and he frowned, reaching out with the Force to try and understand what was happening to him.

There was a hole he could not touch.

He lifted up his head, eyes growing wide when he saw where the hole was. General Hux sat quietly at a table, a ysalamir seated in his lap. Several other officers sat around him, each with their own lizard. The beasts were the cause of his illness and the hole, preventing him from properly using his power.

Ben stepped back, all too aware that the music in the cantina had come to a sudden and abrupt stop. He started to sweat under his mask, mouth going dry as Hux and his men stood up and started to approach with their beasts. He turned and fled out the back, cursing when he heard Hux barking for them to pursue him further.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here now! He could not afford to allow himself to be taken captive, not by the people his mother was fighting.

Ben ripped his cowl and mask off of his head as he started to feel dizzy again. Absently he threw them to the ground, leaving them behind in his flight.

Hux frowned and stopped his pursuit when he came across the mask and cowl. "Leave him!" he barked. He picked them up, looking down at the mask thoughtfully, turning it over in his hands. "...I have what I need. Leave him."


End file.
